Good Morning Beautiful
by Death Phoenix
Summary: They hadn't been with each other in any form since they had landed on Earth. Admittedly at the beginning it had been rather hectic but they had been here long enough to settle down. Holo-Smut/PWP. Sideswipe/Sunstreaker. Movieverse.


Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. If you don't like slash don't read.

xxxxx

No one had really been all that thrilled when it became apparent that their base wasn't large enough to house all of them. The issue had been debated on long and hard before it was decided that those not needed immediately on base would live among the humans using holomatter projectors. Most of those who had to or wished to live among the humans did so in pairs and were provided housing that was for most of them ironically away from the humans they were supposed to live among.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were one such pair. Both were rather pleased with the arrangement when it became clear that they would have time to pursue their own interests and spend lots of time together without the presence of others. Especially when their new home, a very spacious and nicely furnished house, was revealed to them. Their nearest neighbors were Jazz and Prowl who lived at least a mile away. All the extra space made it possible for all four of them to transform without worrying abut discovery.

xxxxx

Sideswipe loved living with just his twin. Very rarely during the war did they have privacy or time to just be with each other. It had gotten so much better since they had come to Earth. He didn't even mind that they had to practically live in their holomatter forms. The forms just gave him a new way to cause mischief and a new way to appreciate his golden twin.

They could hold each other so much closer as humans, mold their bodies together in the most extraordinary ways. Human skin could be so sensitive, in different ways than Cybertronians, and so elastic in ways Cybertronians could not.

It was so fascinating to run his fingers through Sunstreaker's long blond hair. The silky texture of the golden locks and the small sounds of pleasure that would spill from his twin's throat had Sideswipe running his fingers through it every opportunity he had. And with no one around Sunstreaker didn't object, even when he was creating art, something he had not had the chance to do in a very long time.

Earth was a planet rich in many forms of art. Sunstreaker was intrigued by a great number of them and eager to try those that caught his attention. Sideswipe loved watching his twin softly bite his lower lip as he gave his complete focus to his art work. However he was becoming envious of that lower lip. They hadn't been with each other in any form since they had landed on Earth.

Admittedly at the beginning it had been rather hectic and then a little later they did have to become acclimated to Earth but they had been here long enough to settle down. So now the scarlet twin wanted some intimate attention from his golden other half.

The only kind of intimate contact they had had was sleeping nude in the same king-sized bed. Bare tanned skin and toned muscle pressed together, fitting like two puzzle pieces. Waking up in Sunstreaker's arms was a heavenly torture that Sideswipe wanted to repeat over and over.

And seeing as they hadn't been intimate, in any form, in far longer than Sideswipe cared to contemplate he began to scheme. They were both living in their 'human' forms for the foreseeable future. And humans had far different mating practices than Cybertronians. Mating practices that Sideswipe was willing to try. He had done lots of research into human sexuality to aid in his endeavor of pleasuring his golden love.

Human interfacing looked messy but interesting, especially since the most convenient way of interfacing was in their 'human' forms. Of course his research had made him aware of human prejudice toward same-sex couples and the meaning of the word incest, both labels that he and his twin would be falsely given if humans were made aware of their relationship.

Cybertronians were genderless and didn't have the same ideas of family as humans did. The human definition of twins was far different from the Cybertronian definition. But then Cybertronians were a metallic mechanoid race and humans were an organic carbon-based race so there were bound to be differences.

xxxxx

Sideswipe marveled at the way the early morning sunlight highlighted and cast captivating shadows across Sunstreaker's nude slumbering form. The black silk sheet had slipped down to the golden warrior's waist leaving his upper body bare. As a consequence his body was subject to the cool early morning air coming in from the half-open bedroom window.

The cool air had had its usual effect on the human body which was another sight that the scarlet twin was greeted with when he awoke that morning. Barely resisting the desire to take one of the pebbled bits of flesh adorning his golden twin's chest into his mouth Sideswipe quietly leaned over his side of the bed to grab what he needed from the drawer of the nightstand.

Today was the day.

Sunstreaker just looked too tempting not to.

And it was a perfect opportunity.

Especially since he had learned his golden twin slept deeply when in human holoform. At least he did when they were in their home.

Carefully removing the silk sheet that was covering the rest of his Sunstreaker's delectable body Sideswipe moved so that he could spread his twin's legs and place himself between them. He barely stopped from moaning at the delicious feeling of that smooth tanned flesh sliding against his own. What he wouldn't give to feel those strong legs wrapped around his waist.

But right now it was about pleasuring his Sunshine and waking him in a most pleasant way. Finally giving in to temptation the crimson warrior teasingly circled a pebbled coral nipple with the tip of his tongue. This earned him a small almost inaudible moan. It would have been inaudible to a normal human that is. But that moan, the result of very light barely felt stimulation, told Sideswipe just how sensitive Sunstreaker's nipples were.

Not that he didn't already know from his own self-explorations. Their headlights were just as sensitive to touch in their bipedal modes. It was a very lucky thing that that sensitivity had carried over into 'human' form though.

Sideswipe could use this to his advantage. And further his endeavor to please and pleasure his golden lover.

Being very careful not to make any more body contact with Sunstreaker, at least not just yet, Sideswipe made sure to hold his upper body away from his twin so that only their legs were in contact. That and the scarlet twin's wicked tongue which was mapping out all the dips and curves of the muscles of Sunstreaker's chest and abs and occasionally his collar bone.

Soon Sideswipe started to work his way down toward the object of his interest, briefly stopping to pay attention to the small dip of flesh on Sunny's stomach. The little moans, the small hitches in breath, and the increasingly restless shifting were getting him more excited than he already was. Seeing his golden twin half hard just from his teasing made the crimson warrior very happy that Sunstreaker was enjoying his attention even if he wasn't consciously aware of it yet.

Making sure that he had the supplies he needed before he went any further Sideswipe coated three of his fingers in the sandalwood scented oil he had procured just for this use. Sunstreaker had professed a liking for this particular scent so Sideswipe had wasted no time in finding oil with just that scent.

Spreading his golden twin's legs farther apart and slightly up so that he had easier access Sideswipe gently ran a single fingertip over Sunstreaker's opening spreading the oil over it to make what was to happen later easier. His twin's legs spread open wider of their own accord as if acquiesing to the scarlet twin's desires even though Sunstreaker wasn't even close to waking just yet.

Knowing that he had his golden other half just where he wanted him for the moment Sideswipe pressed a soft feathery kiss on the tip of Sunstreaker's rapidly hardening cock. Those soft feathery kisses being trailed along the length and the puffs of warm, moist air were doing wonders on bringing the golden twin to a state of full hardness, even though he hadn't reached full awareness.

The soft sound that was half-way between a mewl and a moan that was coming from the back of Sunstreaker's throat was close to thoroughly distracting Sideswipe from his original goal. But only close to. He wanted louder sounds coming from that throat like screams and perhaps some sweet begging and definitely his designation. So he focused entirely on what he was doing and on the reactions his actions garnered.

Small little laps of his tongue down his twin's cock earned him slightly louder moans and more restless shifting as Sunstreaker's hips rose up in search of more pressure. Sucking lightly on the tip his cock earned a delicious whimper as Sunstreaker started to come awake to pleasurable sensations.

Fingertips circled the golden twin's entrance while the free hand held down his rising hips as well as could be managed while Sideswipe slowly started taking more of his twin's cock into his mouth.

Arctic blue eyes flashed open at the sensations assaulting his body and rolled back a bit as he registered the wet warmth that was gradually surrounding his cock. Looking down through his golden lashes his was greeted with the sensual sight of rich crimson hair splayed across his hips while identical arctic eyes rapidly darkening to deep sapphire in arousal watched him from above the wicked mouth that was engulfing his cock.

The warm wet pressure and that teasing tongue tormented Sunstreaker as his twin took him deeper into his mouth and sucked. The only thing that kept him from bucking his hips upward was the hand holding him down and his own tenous self-control. Sunstreaker would never hurt his Sideswipe if he could help it.

The golden twin had researched enough about human mating practices to know that he could hurt Sideswipe if he forced too much of himself inside his twin's mouth too fast. It was better to let Sideswipe set the pace. Who knew what else Sideswipe had in store?

Coherent thought became hard as Sideswipe began to slowly hum.

But Sunstreaker's eyes flashed back open from their closed position when he felt a slippery finger slowly work its way inside him. The golden twin was the dominant type normally and he knew very well the implications of what Sideswipe was doing. Normally he would object but right now he felt too good to fight it. He had never felt things like this before.

Soon one finger became two and two became three as Sideswipe worked to open his twin's body to himself. The mild sting Sunstreaker felt from his scarlet twin's fingers inside him soon subsided into pleasure as Sideswipe stretched him. Caressing his insides to make absolutely sure his body was prepared to take Sideswipe inside.

Sideswipe wanted to make this as pleasurable as possible to make sure Sunstreaker would want to repeat the experience. So far all the responses he was receiving were encouraging but he wanted his golden twin to lose control and his inhibitions. He wanted so much and if he worked hard enough he would receive it.

"Sides... stop teasing..."

Hearing that Sideswipe slowly let his twin's cock slide out of his mouth with a soft pop. He just had to lick his lips and give the tip one last lick before sitting up and moving so that Sunstreaker's legs were draped over his bent thighs. His twin's come tasted delicious. He would definitely have to suck Sunstreaker to completion another time to satisfy his craving for the taste. He didn't think he would get any objections from his Sunshine on that desire.

Perhaps he could try it later while Sunny was painting to see how much distraction it took to take his twin's focus of his art and turn it onto his twin.

"You look so breath-taking like this my Sunshine. If only you could see yourself. I'm sure you would agree with me."

And Sunstreaker did look completely and utterly beautiful. He also looked completely and utterly fuckable. Long golden locks were splayed across the black pillow his head rested upon. Arousal darkened sapphire eyes were locked with his own. A light flush of red was spread across defined cheekbones. Lips reddened from bites to keep sounds from escaping were parted. Pebbled nipples wet from previous attention moved on a heaving chest as Sunstreaker tried to take in much needed air. Wet tracks from Sideswipe's curious tongue were all over Sunstreaker's upper body. And of course there was Sunstreaker's glistening cock moist with saliva and come.

All in all Sideswipe thought his Sunshine made a glorious picture of carnal perfection. He would definitely save this in his memory banks and share it with his twin at a later time. It would be no fun to share it with him right now, no matter how tempting the idea was.

"Sideswipe..."

Knowing that his twin would get impatient and take matters into his own hands if he didn't do something Sideswipe removed his fingers from inside his other half. He was rewarded with a disappointed moan. That gave him hope that they would definitely do this again. Sunstreaker liked it so far. And it would only get better if Sideswipe had his way.

Positioning the tip of his cock at his twin's opening Sideswipe began pushing inside at a slow pace. He had no desire to hurt his Sunshine. Not when he could see the lust, love, and trust shining in those sapphire eyes looking deeply into his own.

Sunstreaker was so hot and tight around him that the crimson twin was almost sure he wouldn't be able to control himself. But he was more self-controlled than many of his comrades would have credited him. When he was fully seated within his twin Sunstreaker threw his head back slightly as his breath hitched at the sensation of Sideswipe filling him up.

"Sides..."

The sound of his name moaned like that and the gentle rocking of his twin's hips told Sideswipe that he needed to move. Slowly at first he rocked his hips with his twin's until they set a steady rhythm that both found enjoyable if more than a bit teasing to both of them.

The pace was teasing them both with what they could have but Sideswipe kept it up even as Sunstreaker tried to change it. Right now the scarlet twin was in charge not Sunstreaker so they would go at Sideswipe's pace. Besides, he did want to hear more delightful sounds come from that throat among other things.

Leaning forward so that their bodies were practically melded together Sideswipe entwined his hands with Sunstreaker's and held them above his twin's head as he captured those tempting lips with his own. He wanted to taste more of his Sunshine and let his Sunshine taste himself.

Tongues and lips met in a sensual dance as they meshed and conveyed a wealth of emotions between the two lovers as their bodies moved in a natural rhythm. The pace became faster as their end came closer and closer. The sound of flesh meeting flesh echoed throughout the room as did the grunts and moans and mewls coming from the entwined pair on the bed.

An onlooker would have been enraptured at the seamless way the two practically identical lovers moved together. Crimson and gold mixed as tanned skin rubbed against tan skin.

"What do you want my Sunshine...? All you have to do is tell me what you want..."

"... Sides... harder..."

"What Sunshine?"

"_Sides_... _harder_... _please_... _harder_..." Sunstreaker nearly whimpered in frustration as his other half teasingly denied him the relief he wanted. Sideswipe felt _so_ good inside him.

That please coming from Sunstreaker shattered what was left of Sideswipe's self-control. Hearing that one little word come from his usually stoic and dominant twin made all thoughts of further teasing fly out the window. There was no way he would deny his golden love after hearing please come from those passion-swollen lips.

Pulling out and then thrusting back in hard Sideswipe tried different angles as he lavished attention on the throat so generously left open for his attentions until Sunstreaker threw his head back and screamed. Screaming from Sunstreaker was reserved for really intense and pleasurable sensations. Considering it was their first time interfacing in 'human' forms in the human way it wasn't surprising that this was the golden twin's reaction to the stimulation of his sweet spot.

Knowing exactly what he had touched to get that reaction and thoroughly enjoying it Sideswipe hit his twin's sweet spot every few thrusts as he relished in the feel of Sunstreaker's legs wrapped tightly around his waist. His twin was pushing down to meet his every thrust.

"Primus you are... so tight.. and hot... inside Sunshine... I can't wait... to feel you inside me... If you like... this so much... I'm sure... I'll love it... The feel of you... filling me up... holding me down... fucking me so hard... I can't stand... or think... hearing me... scream for you... Dosen't that sound... perfect?"

Sunstreaker groaned at the imagery Sideswipe was assaulting him with. Just the thought of having his crimson twin beneath him begging him for more almost sent him spiralling into overload. Both were getting closer and closer to the edge. Sideswipe's words just got them closer.

Seeing Sunstreaker teetering on the edge Sideswipe unentwined one of his hands from where it was laced with his twin's and teasingly dragged it down Sunstreaker's neck and then further down until it reached its desired destination. It only took a simple flick of a pebbled nipple to send Sunstreaker straight into overload. Feeling that tight heat surrounding his cock become even tighter sent Sideswipe over the edge with his twin.

The bedroom rang with their designations as they gave into the pleasure that had been building.

xxxxx

As they struggled to catch their breath from the delightlful sensations they experienced together Sideswipe couldn't help but let his thoughts wander. Though they didn't wander far at all.

One day soon Sideswipe was going to worship Sunstreaker like he deserved. He would caress and lick and nip and nibble and suck every inch of his golden twin's glorious body and hear all the sweet sounds he could coax from his throat and see all the beautiful expressions of pleasure that would cross that perfect face.

Yes he would.

And Sunstreaker would love every astro-second of it.

Just like he had this morning.

"Good morning beautiful. "

"It certainly is."


End file.
